PollDump 5 11 2011
PollDump_5_11_2011 How about a game of thermonuclear war? 0 Nano 0 Death 0 War How about a game of global thermonuclear war? 1 Nano 1 Death 1 War Hm, well writing might get me out of apathy modo. Lets see. . . 2 Well I'm on Loli Hunter, might as well continue. 0 Or should I do five posts of Denshi's first? You knocked out THE Angel of Death. Well, technically, Abby did but still. . .Joseph looks over the unconscious form sprawled over the cathedral floor, "Ah well, that went as well as I could have hoped. Still, I was hoping for a peaceful resolution." He shrugs, and picks her up in his arms, "Well, we got some work to do. As for you. . .you do remember what your original task here was, correct?" 0 "What, the corrupt hunters?" 1 "I thought this was that." 2 "You know peaceful resolutions usually come from NOT antagonizing the target." "Details. Regardless, peaceful negotiations would prove rather fruitless now that I look back on it." He turns around and gestures for his sister to follow. "Don't worry, we don't plan on doing anything funny to her. Actually, I suppose you can say we're going to 'fix' her." 0 "Fix?" 2 "Given how Abby has yet to jump you, I'll take your word." 0 "So why aren't you jumping him Abby?" You look towards Abby, her scythe still in hand, "Given how this is hardly I remember her, I can only assume you'll break whatever enchantment the bastards did to her." She sighs and turns towards you, "Marc. We still have another job to do here, right?" You turn to face your informants but they already seemed to have vanished. Great. 1 "Yeah. . .we do." 2 "Not that I remember. . ." 0 "Say, was that area spell her doing then?" Abby looks at you meekly, "Well. . .we should get that hit treated first anyway. . ." Oh right, several broken ribs. The realization almost seemed to trigger the surge of pain erupting through your body. You grip your chest. 0 "Yeah. . .we should get on that." 0 "Last time you treated me I ended up decommissioned for a week." 2 You may as well get a head start. You DO know magic. Every good hunter knew at least one first aid remedy on hand. Even if it was just for pain relief. Your hand glows a slight blue, and the pain eases itself. The injury was of course still there, but at the very least you didn't feel it. You sit down on one of the pews and Abby gets to work .. .unbuttoning your shit first off. . . 2 "You know, I've realized a while ago you DONT need to strip me." 2 ". . ." She flushed. Fast. "D-direct contact makes the process faster." You knew it wasn't by much, but still it was a TECHNICALLY sound argument. Of course this was probably her idea of 'revenge' from earlier. If anything she didn't seem as mad as she should have been. Her hand presses against your chest and in a moment you can almost feel your bones set themselves. You'll never get used to that. . . 0 "Right. Next order of business?" 0 "Enjoy the sight?" 5 "Would you like it if I kept this shirt open?" She pulled the shirt closed. "Keep it buttoned." Another voice behind you, "Hey I wouldn't mind it." It was Arai, as usual. She seemed busy trying to stick as many guns on her persons as she possibly could. Where the hell did she get those anyway? "Not fair that only he gets all the service, right?" "Shut up!" 2 "What service?" 3 "Right, we should get back to business shouldn't we?" "Ah yes, business." Joseph's voice rings up behind you. "I should probably let you know the locations we need you to investigate, no?" You plant your face straight into your palm, "Oh and yes, I'll be needing one of your companions to help myself as well." 2 "Help?" 0 "How about you just give the locations and let you deal with what you need on your own?" "Fixing Gabriel's actions is going to take a lot more magical energy than either myself or my kin can provide. We just need to borrow one of your lovely companions for some time. How about that?" Well it was true you kept some damn powerful beings close to you. Not like two of your couldn't handle a situation on your own. Of course there was always Alex. . .but leaving her with them? 0 "Abby, you're personally attached to this. How about it?" 0 "Arai, chances are the guns are just going to be cumbersome in the streets." 2 "Alex, you don't mind lending these guys some of your power do you?" "Ah of course, she does have the most reserves." You feel yourself getting lighter. Seems like she can jump between shadows without leaving. "I'm glad you trust me enough to leave her in my care Mr. Campanella," he smiles, "Of course you may want to have this back." He holds out Arai's rifle, which she snatches up quickly. "Now the locations. . ." You take the piece of paper he was offering. 0 Look through them. 3 "I assume we'll meet back here?" "Of course, you can considering it a sort of base of operations." He waves a goodbye and walks away yet again, "Don't worry, we've had it closed to the public already. Do try to avoid fighting hunters in the middle of the city, though." Easier said than done. You glance over the list of locations. All of them landmarks. Well. . .where to begin. . . 1 The Frari. 2 The Doge's Palace. 1 Il Redentore. "Well, how about the biggest place, huh?" You pull your jacket straight, and begin heading out. Its quite a good thing you spent so much time as a child exploring the city. And almost drowning. You immediately turn and start heading towards the palace. "So, I really hope you don't expect the group to be right in the middle of the palace." 0 ". . .Maybe I was." 0 "They'd probably be hiding somewhere in the lower levels or SOMETHING." 1 "I was hoping it was that easy." Pick the path of faggotry. 0 A woman who wields a sword boldly 0 A stoic warrior clothed in red robes 6 A magical fox girl Pick the path of further faggotry. 7 Male 6 Female Choose the best name! 0 Anyekerstin 0 Audelvixes 2 Doralin 1 Heliane 1 Lilvina 0 Lieselenya 4 Melusine 0 Svenyalke 0 Yurya 1 Zhedislava